


Like we used to

by marsella_1004



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Как прежде ничего уже не будет.





	Like we used to

**Author's Note:**

> старый фик из 2018

В пустой квартире эхом отдаются воспоминания.

Усон поднимает с пола раскрытый альбом и выпавшие из него фотографии. На них — он и Доджун. Когда они ещё были. Когда проводить каждую секунду вдвоём было чем-то привычным. Когда любовь была превыше личных интересов.

Старый диван противно скрипит, как только Усон садится. На столе — пыль, на душе — боль, на полу — бесконечный водоворот прошлой жизни (вернее, её остатков). Всё свидетельствует о том, что тут давно уже никто не живёт; Усон знает, что это правда: Доджун съехал отсюда три месяца назад, ничего не сказав, но так много объяснив своим молчанием. Его решение не было спонтанным: всё к этому медленно шло.

Усон разглаживает пальцами смятые листы нотной тетради; в них — музыка, в них — мелодия его души, в них — бессонные ночи Доджуна и новые песни, написанные им. Бумага ещё пахнет чернилами, будто только вчера кто-то усердно сочинял новые аккорды.

На гитаре плотный слой пыли, и Усон проводит ладонью по корпусу, а затем и краем рубашки; струны вздрагивают под его пальцами, и Усон вздрагивает вместе с ними. Он передёргивает плечами, закрывает глаза и пытается отогнать от себя мысли о том, кто оставил его. Настроить гитару не получается, руки не слушаются, и он просто берёт тетрадь в надежде, что когда-нибудь сумеет совладать с собой и создать песню, которая расскажет о его страданиях и страхах (и о Доджуне, конечно, тоже).

На клавишах нет отпечатков, нет следов незримого присутствия. Рояль глухо звучит в тягучей тишине, пальцы перебегают по чёрно-белому ряду и замирают на последней ступеньке. Резко. Отчаянно. Больно.

Усон проводит рукой по волосам, путается в высветленных прядях, заметно отросших с того дня, как. 

Его предали.  
Втоптали чувства в грязь.   
Уничтожили то единственное, что держало в этом мире наряду с музыкой.

Но он благодарен, искренне благодарен Доджуну за то, что он имел смелость покинуть его без лишних ссор и драм. Просто уйти, как будто его никогда и не было. Позволить поставить точку в безнадёжных отношениях, у которых нет смысла и логического конца. Лучше прервать этот замкнутый круг, движение в котором настолько замедлилось, что становится тошно и противно от однообразия. Им просто нужно научиться дышать вне этого пространства (и вдали друг от друга).

Усон тихо притворяет за собой дверь — ключей нет, да они и не нужны, ведь никто не позарится на полупустую квартиру-студию на окраине города, вдали от гущи событий. Он сюда ещё вернётся — обязательно вернётся — когда ностальгия будет ощущаться сильнее, тисками сдавливая израненную душу. Он придёт, чтобы забыться вновь, чтобы позволить воспоминаниям одолеть его и лелеять призрачную мечту, в которой они вместе. 

Усон вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух и задирает голову, вглядываясь в потемневшее небо. Где-то, за тысячи километров отсюда, Доджун так же, как и он, смотрит ввысь, возможно, загадывая желание на падающую звезду или восхищаясь огоньками в небе, как он раньше всегда делал.

Усон знает, что его желание никогда не сбудется, сколько бы он ни просил и ни надеялся.

Ведь как прежде ничего уже не будет.


End file.
